Meet the Anti-Heroes
by Logan Jindrak X
Summary: A series of short episodes where you get to meet the characters of my fictional super-hero group, the Anti-Heroes! OC-focused short series.
1. Curran Vasco

**Meet The Anti-Heroes**

**Episode 1, Curran Vasco**

The newborn creature blinked his eyes, slowly but surely opening them for the first time. A bright light blinded his view for a moment but three blinks were enough for his little eyes to adjust themselves. He took the time to scoot his surroundings: he currently sat on his little legs over a soft material that revealed itself to be a moss nest. But somehow, the nest in question wasn't even located into a tree. Instead, he found himself in some sort of box with see-through walls. It felt warm and comfortable in there.

"Is it working? Is it...?!" The newborn creature turned his head to see a human looking at him through the room's glass. This human was a male with grey-brown hair, a shaved beard, brown eyes, and a white vest. On said vest hung a card on which words could be read. "Dr. Harold Winston", probably his name.

The doctor stared at the newborn with a look of surprise that turned into one of joy. "Yes, YES! It worked! It's alive! YOU'RE alive!" he beamed. "You have no idea how much work it costed to get to this moment!"

The little creature just gave a look of curiosity as he did not fully understand what this man tried to say. He lowered his head to give his body a closer look, seeing two wings covered in brown feathers, a white belly, and a yellow beak. Somehow, he could move and twist the feathers on the tip of his wings like fingers.

Just as he finished inspecting his body, the doctor opened the wall of the small room and gently picked the new creature up in his hands. "I can't believe I finally managed to create a hybrid between a falcon and an owl. You're a miracle of life..." The doctor gently stroke the creature's head feathers.

The falcon/owl did not really understand why the doctor so happily...but he enjoyed the stroke; they felt so good. He couldn't help but form a smile on his beak and purr a little.

"The staff decided to name you Experiment 070398, but we need to find you a real name," the doctor said after calming down a bit. It took him some time, but he managed to find a good name for his new falcon/owl creature...

Curran Vasco.

* * *

Over the years, Curran grew up under the watch of the scientists on the Horizon Lunar Colony. This base located on the moon served for humans to make studies on prolonged effects of extraterrestrial habitation - human and ape alike. Due to this, Curran found himself being the only avian on the base as everyone else was either a human or an ape. One exception saw a hamster going by the name "Hammond".

Of all the scientists, Dr. Harold Winston paid the most attention and care for Curran - just like a father. He made sure every day that the young avian was healthy and in good shape, making him participate in small games with toys. Curran found all of them very fun, especially because it made him spend more time with Dr. Winston. One day, Curran woke up from a nap to find the doctor watching a movie on his computer - The Lion King it was called. He went to sit beside the scientist and watched the movie with him: he enjoyed the colors and music displayed in the movie. He loved it so much in fact that Dr. Winston would always bring him the movie so that he could watch it every Friday...and Curran never grew tired of it.

One day, Dr. Winston decided it was time for Curran to socialize a bit and introduced him to his other protégé, a young ape also named Winston. At first, Curran and Winston were a bit afraid of each other, but as time passed on, the two quickly became good friends. A third one joined the group, Hammond the hamster Curran saw on a few occasions. The trio would play together often and commit pranks around the base, such as helping Hammond sneak around into the air vents.

But the fun was not to last for a terrible event happened.

The other specimens grew mentally unstable and killed all the scientists in the base by locking them out into space. Poor Curran could only look and cry in horror and sadness as his father figure faded into the darkness of space. But it wasn't time for mourning; the trio had to get out of the base to survive. They all made it to the escape pods...but they couldn't fit into the same one and had to take three different ones to escape after promising each other that they would meet again on Earth.

And so, locked inside a small and dark space with nothing but a small window to look outside, Curran ejected himself away from the moon and toward Earth inside his escape shuttle. The travel seemed to last an eternity and, as the giant blue ball came closer, the shuttle started shaking in every direction. Curran trembled in fear and panic until he hit his head against the metallic wall and passed out.

* * *

Every movement sent waves of throbbing pain through his chest and back. It was exhausting and he felt sick, but there seemed to be nothing he could do about it. Desperate for some form of relief, he sought out every solution. Ignoring it, working through it, using it to fuel strength. But nothing seemed to work. It took him a moment to gather his thoughts, or at least gather enough of them to think a little clearer.

Once he felt his senses coming back, Curran could see he still was trapped inside his escape shuttle. The first thing he thought was the fact that he had to escape as soon as possible for his oxygen supplies were getting low - he could barely breathe right now. But how could he? His wings were hurting so much he thought they were broken and he could not move without suffering.

Was he going to die today?

CLANG! CLANG!

No. Something tugged against the shuttle's door and managed to open it. Curran's eyes were briefly blinded by the sunlight before he could see his savior. A young human girl with brown hair tied in a ponytail. She took a careful look inside the shuttle before gasping upon seeing the injured bird. No hesitating even for a moment, she reached her arms to pick him up. Curran whined in pain a little bit from the gesture.

"Shhh, it's okay," the young girl said in a soothing voice. "I will take care of you..." She gently pressed him against her chest. Curran's eyes widened as this brought him a feeling he thought to be gone and lost forever.

Safety and comfort...

**Edit: This chapter was modified to fix grammar mistakes as well as other details pointed out by my good friend, Hawki.**


	2. Assassin

**Meet The Anti-Heroes**

**Episode 2, Assassin**

A burning trace dashed across the ink black sky, distingushing itself from the other thousands of stars. Its course ended after crossing Earth's atmosphere and crashing violently in the winter desert of Russia. The burning rock melted all the snow around it, turning it to mere water. After twenty minutes of staying still, the meteorite started shaking for something struggled inside of it. Cracks formed on the surface, the stone wall collapsing and allowing its prisoner to come out.

The poor man trembled as the cruel wind turned every one of his limbs numb. He could no longer feel his fingertips or even his toes for that matter. At least, the strange clear, sticky liquid from inside the huge stone prevented him from getting hypothermia. How did he end up there? Why did he got trapped inside this meteorite? And most importantly...who was he?

Slowly turning his head, he looked at the huge black stone he came out of and could see some smoke still emanating from its surface. Due to the melted ice around it, the man's naked feet were submerged under hot water. He gave a glance inside the hole he came out from in hopes of finding some sort of clue as to what happened. However, the hole revealed nothing but more of the sticky liquid keeping him warm...and a black mallet.

Wasting no time, the man plunged his arms into the hole to grab the mallet and pulled it out. Maybe this would give him a clue as to who he was and how he ended up in this cold world. But he didn't wanna risk to get everything in this wallet wet, so he climbed with difficulty on top of the stone before unlocking the mallet and opening it...which made him twist his eyes in curiosity.

Black clothes, two silver gauntlets, some sort of katana in a scabbard, and a silver chain. The cold wind wind reminded him it wasn't time to be curious and he wasted no time in grabbing the clothes to protect himself if just a bit. A polo shirt, black vest which felt better left open, jean pants held by a leather belt, and heel-level boots, all of them being black. Not the kind of things he expected to find in a meteorite, but still better than freezing out to death.

After pulling the silver gauntlets on his wrists, the man noticed one more piece of cloth he forgot into the mallet. Black glasses. He didn't exactly understood what these little things could do for him in such a world...but someone generously gave him this mallet so that he could survive, so might as well take the whole package. He grabbed the little item, careful not to break it with his silver gauntlets, and placed them over his eyes. Somehow, he could still see the world with the same clarity as before pulling them on. Weird.

Once the man finished dressing up, he stared at the remaining items in his mallet. He grabbed the silver chain and, not seeing what else he could do, wrapped it around his waist. Now, only the katana remained, so he took it in his hands. A black scabbard with a red handle. The man pulled it out a bit to see the blade which revealed itself to be made of gold with flame patterns along it. It looked like a sword from those samurai movies but with a modern style.

"Am I supposed to be a warrior or something?" he mumbled to himself before pulling the sword at his belt, making it rest on his right hip.

"Привет! Не двигайся!"

The man jumped and turned around to see man dressed in warm clothes pointing guns at him. They talked to him in a foreign language and he did not understand anything. However, they seemed serious, so he rose his hands in the air to make them understand he didn't want to threaten them. "Calm down! I'm not here for trouble!"

The men looked at each other and back at the man. "You don't speak Russian?"

"No, why? Are we in Russia?"

"Yeah; you're at the outskirts of Tcheliabinsk, pal. What's with this dress? Are you auditionning for a ninja movie or what?"

"No; I found this dress inside this meteorite. I was trapped inside it."

The men all looked in shock. "You were inside this meteorite?! What the heck are you talking about?! Who are you exactly?"

The man looked down through his black glasses. "I...don't know."

"What do you mean, you don't know?"

"I don't remember anything. Not even my own name. I just woke up inside this burning stone and foudn this equipment with it inside."

The armed men exchanged confused glances and talked to each other in Russian for a moment before turning back to the man. "Come with us; we're going to take you to the closest base and figure out what to do with you.

* * *

Since the man held no memories of his past, the Russian Army did not deemed him as a threat. With the first Omnic Crisis raging on, the country needed all the soldiers it could get for only Russia did not join the other countries in the war and stood on its own against the machines despite the heavy number of loss. The mysterious man, under the watch of the army's generals, passed a military training to see if he could be helpful on the battlefield.

...And he exceeded their expections, passing all the tests with incredible skills and tactical that no normal human could possess. His silver gauntlets shot shurikens tearing through any armor and his agilty with his sword allowed him to slash through everything and anything. His silver chain allowed him to reach high spots or grab his enemies to pull them toward him for the killing blow. After just three months, he earned a spot in the army and joined the frontline.

However, his first mission did not go well. His battalion got caught in a terrible firefight that made lots of victims. As everything seemed lost, the man took charge of things and did everything he could to create a survival plan and make them hold their position. When the reinforcements arrived, they expected to find their men dead...but something else awaited them.

The battalion still fought against the Omnics thanks to the mysterious' man leadership. Tired and short on ressources from fighting for so long, the new soldiers wasted no time in destroying the enemy and saving who remained.

From this fateful day on, the mysterious man from the meteorite became known as Yusef "Assassin" Saklov.

**We now met the second character from my Anti-Hero world. This one was created over ten years ago by one of my closest RL friends, Dominic. I hope the way I portrayed him in this fanfic satisfies you, pal. Thought it was a bit hard because you didn't stop modifying his backstory, appearance, weapons, personality, and all...all the freakin' time!**

**Just joking. May the gods watch over you all.**

**Edit: This chapter was modified after recommendations from my good friend Hawki.**


	3. Blidzick

**Meet The Anti-Heroes**

**Episode 3, Blidzick**

"GIVE US OUR MONEY! OR WE WILL START TAKING DOWN THE HOSTAGES ONE BY ONE!"

The police department chief rubbed his eyes in despair. His squad have been parked outside the energy drink production building for many hours after receiving news about an hostage crisis caused by a group of extremis criminals. Even after so much time, they did not find any way to safe the employees trapped inside the building without suffering any losses. The criminals demanded a very high amount of money in exchange of the hostages...but nobody was willing to fill the demand in. Things seemed lost.

"What must we do now, Chief?" one of the officiers asked the chief.

This last one sighed, removing his hat and rubbing his eyes. "Honestly...I have no idea..."

"Maybe I can help, Chief?"

The officiers turned around...and the chief sighed. Benajmin "Blidzick" Quackanebush, student at NASA and partial at a McDonald's. Bronze-tanned skin with a bald head and black eyebrows and soul patch. He wears a white t-shirt with his trademark dark blue vest left open and military baggy pants held by a belt to which is also tied his personal weapon, the Element Pistol, and black boots.

The Elemental Pistol is a small pistol with a mix with orange and black. The screen on its right side shows an elemental symbol depending on which one Blidzick uses in combat. Right now, the screen shows an orange flame, indicating it is in Flame Mode.

"Blidzick? What are you doing here? This is no time to come and show-off all around!" one of the officiers seriously said.

"Calm down, mister cop," Blidzick said in his usual chill tone. "I heard about your current situation on the radio and decided to come and give you some backup."

"You, giving us backup?"

"Exactly. You're lucky today; I'm in a heroic mood," the man chuckled.

"Listen Blidzick, I don't know what could possibly give you the idea that you can help us, but it's not a good idea!" the chief said. "There is a group of heavily armed criminals in there who threatens to shoot down hostages if we even dare to make one step toward the building!"

"This is where I come in; no step will be necessary for me." Blidzick tapped his foot and jetboots turned on, allowing him to float above the ground. "You'll thank me later, after I save these poor souls!" With a gesture from his hand, he flew off toward the building's rooftop.

The rooftop in question included a glass wall that gave view into the room down below. Peeking down, Blidzick saw at least two dozens of men wearing black masks and holding laser machine guns keeping a close eye over many tied down people in a corner of the room while others watched over every entrance and exit. No ordinary human could enter there without getting killed on the spot.

But Blidzick wasn't a ordinary human.

Turning his jetboots upward, he charged down to break through the window and make a styled landing in the middle of the room. "Hello, gentlemen! Am I interrupting something?"

One look in the bandits' eyes would make one understand that they were not expecting this arrival at all. Before they could rise their weapons to start shooting down both Blidzick and the hostages, the former took out dual miniguns out of his jacket and blasted the bandits closer to the innocent people to secure their safety.

Much to the hero's horror, this action would not be enough for the hostages were still too exposed with no protection to use as cover. He would not be able to protect them from the fire that started. So, pulling his duel miniguns away for the moment, he grabbed his Element Pistol, pulled it on Ice Mode, and shot a blast of ice to create and icewall between the innocents and the fighting zone so that they would be safe.

This set of action gave the bandits a window of opportunity to start shooting at Blidzick with their laser machineguns. Using his advanced reflects, he rolled to the side, switched his Element Gun to Lightning Mode, and started delivering lightning-charged blasts to his enemies. The blasts exploded upon touching any surface and spread lightning bolts from two to three bandits at once, knocking them out on the spot.

After only one minute, the hostages heard the firing coming to an end and dared peaking above the icewall protecting them. The bandits laid all around the room with Blidzick being the only one still standing. The hero grinned in victory and blew away the smoke coming out of his pistol's hole, like in old action movies.

"I always wanted to do that."

Moments after, the hostages were escorted out of the building as the police forces made sure they were okay before getting inside and arresting the bandits. Blidzick watched this happening on the side of the street with a proud smile.

"That was a pretty good work you did there, Blidzick," the police chief said as he approached Blidzick. "I must say that I'm very impressed."

"Bah, what can I say, when you're hot, you're hot," the hero boasted off.

"That being said, I can tell you still have a lot to learn before being called a hero," the chief said and smiled. "Which is why I would like to offer you a place in the Brooklyn Police Department Training Program."

Blidzick rubbed his chin. "I already work at a McDonald's and I'm also following a progrem at the NASA to one day go in space. You think I'd have time to follow a police program alongside all of that?"

He then grinned. "Sure, why not? I don't have anything more interesting to do."

**The third Anti-Hero has been introduced. Benjamin "Blidzick" Quackenbush belongs to my friend Benjamin Masse who is also the one who came up with the funny name. I hope this introduction episode lived up to your expectations. A bit cocky and show-off, but well-intentionned and funny, just like you asked me to.**

**Edit: This chapter was modified after recommendation from my good friend Hawki.**


	4. Captain Silvers

**Meet The Anti-Heroes**

**Episode 4, Captain Silvers**

Brian Silvers sighed in sadness as he kneeled before the tombstone of his fallen comrade. The polished stone reflected the rays of the sunlight which did not prevent the old man from seeing the marked name on it along with the dates of birth and death of its owner. He could still remember the day filled with laser bolts that tore through his many brothers at arms. Such as this one...

He decided to stand up on his two feet and stared at the many other tombstones decorating the graveyard he stood in. This was no ordinary graveyard for the government built this one in honor of those who died during the Omnic Crisis. Brian Silvers knew almost each and every one of them. Men who fought at his side against those darn machines... He sometimes wished he got the honor to die along them and rest in heaven with his brothers instead of being trapped in this world with no heroes and where only crime and chaos ruled. He wished.

The old man walked away from the graveyard all the way back to his home in the middle of a small suburd in New York. The city he was born and grew into. It felt like yesterday since he left his parents' home to start his military training, becoming a veteran after only three years. Then, the Omnic Crisis happened and he found himself leading a battalion against the machines to protect New York. But all of this belonged to the past now. Silvers wanted nothing but to live the small amount of time he had lef tin peace.

Once arrived at his home, he shut the door close and went straight to his fridge to grab himself a bottle of vodka. He sat down on the couch of his living room to watch a game of football while swallowing his alcohol. Only three minutes later did he finished it and went to use the bathroom. After emptying his system, he took time to give himself a good look in the mirror and make sure he looked at least descent.

Age catched up to him a long time ago; the wrinkles on his face testified. His silver white circle beard and hair falling like cascadas on either side of his head also gave a hint. Despite his time as a soldier, his blue eyes reflected a gentle nature and the years of laying around and drinking did not destroy all of his muscular shape. Though this wasn't the body of his prime time.

After watching television and drinking for a few hours, Silvers went to bed. After all, he promised that he would show up at a military base on the other side of the city to motivate new troops and give them some advice. However, just as he got out of bed and started making himself a small breakfast of bacon and eggs, someone came to knock at his door. KNOCK! KNOCK! KNOCK!

"Who could possibly come to see me at this hour?" Silvers groaned and pulled his meal on standby as he went to open the door. A strange man dressed in a black tuxedo stood on the other side. "Who are you?"

"Captain Silvers? Greetings, I'm sorry to disturb you so early in the morning but-"

"Look, I don't know what kind of vacuum cleaner or cars you are selling, but I'm not interested, okay?" Silvers cut him off and attempted to close his door, only for the man to politely stop it with his hand.

"Captain Silvers, please, I'm sorry for insisting like this, but I am not here to sell you anything. I am Agent Smith from the American government."

Upon hearing this, the former soldier's interest rose up and he decided to open his door, ready to discuss. "What does the government want from me?"

"As you know, ever since the end of Overwatch, crime has been on the rise everywhere in the world. The United States is a perfect example. Which is why the government has decided to create a strike force with super agents to be able to lead the battles we cannot win."

"And what does this have to do with me?"

"I will be straight: the government wants you as the leader of this team due to your experience as a soldier. After all, if I recall correctly, you led a battalion during the First Omnic Crisis that managed to stop not one but THREE Omnic legions without the need for backup. And you also took down 68 Omnics - more than any other soldiers of that time - by yourself. These achievements are more than enough to qualify you for the post."

Silvers stared at the man before sighing. "Listen, I know you're doing your job, but my days as a captain are behind me. I'm only enjoying my days in peace and giving advice and experience to the new generation. Sorry if your superiors have a problem with that."

"Do not worry; I am sure they will understand."

"Not, not that you're bothering me, but my breakfast is cooking up in the kitchen. I have to make an appearance at a military base to help in training new troops later on today. I would like to eat before that moment comes."

"Of course. Sorry for bothering you, sir. If I may say...its is an honor to meet you in person," the agent said with a smile before turning around. "Have a nice day."

As Silvers closed the door and turned around to go back to his kitchen, he stopped before a picture of his former comrades and himself after they graduated from the military academy. They were all dead now...all except him. Despite saying that his days as a soldier were behind him...Silvers couldn't help but feel some guilt inside of him. His brothers all died protecting the country they loved so much...to offer it a better future - a future of peace. Now, chaos threatened to take all of that away...and he refused a chance to fight against it. Did he truly felt too tired to continue...or was he too lazy? A small part of him felt like he should at least give it a try - at least in honor of all those who died for this peace.

Letting his breakfast burn in the kitchen, Silvers turned around, running through his door and after Agent Smith who almost entered into his fency car. "Wait!" he called.

The agent stopped and turned toward the cpatain. "Yes?"

"Tell me more about this plan from the government."

**Those of you who have read my now deleted Overwatch fanfic probably noticed that this chapter was mostly inspired by it. What can I say: I love recycling. But yes, Captain Silvers will be the "Soldier 76" of the Anti-Heroes - but he will have his own skills though. I modeled him after Bernard Hill, actor known for playing Theoden in Lord Of The Rings. Always been a fan of the man with his styled beard.**

**Edit: This chapter was modified after recommendation from my good friend Hawki.**


	5. Flynn

**Meet The Anti-Heroes**

**Episode 5, Flynn**

All the citizens in the Flushing District of New York ran away from the sounds of gunshots echoing in the night. These terrifying noises came from the National Bank of New York City which turned into a battlfield with heavily-armed robbers on one side and the local defense forces on the other. Despite their more advanced weaponry and battle strategy, the poor defenders were getting a run for their money from the assaulters. They found themselves forced back into the main vault with no more room to fall back into and the heavy fire upon them meant this heist took a wrong turn against them.

"KEEP FIRING! WE WON'T LOSE AGAINST THOSE SONS OF-" The soldier did not get to finish his sentance as a laser blast roasted half of his face despite his protection helmet. His corpse collapsed on the ground, startling his comrades nearby.

"We're doomed! There's no way we can stop all of them by ourselves!" another soldier shouted from behind his cover spot.

"Don't give up now, boys!" the team chief ordered as he lifted his minigun with his strong arms. "Our only chance is to get outside of here and go all out against those bastards! We risk dying by this, but it's this or dying like dogs in this room!"

The chief and his four remaining men all nodded to each other, getting their weapons ready. After a hand gesture from the chief, one of the defenders turned a smoke grenade on and tossed it out of their position. Soon, a smoke screen blocked the robbers' view and therefore prevented them from seeing their targets. The defenders turned on their helmet's special vision scope to see their enemies through the smoke.

"LET'S GO!"

Rushing out of the main vault, the defenders unleashed all of their firepower against their enemies. Due to their inability to see where the blasts would come from, the robbers fell one by one before the lasers. In a matter of seconds, the defenders managed to take down 3/4 of their number. Of course, they did not go for lethal shots as their enemies did with their comrades; they just incapacitated them so that they could lock them away later. Before long, the assaulters realized they no longer held the number's advantage and the few unharmed ones decided to fight back and run away in their cars, interrupting the heist.

"Phew, I thought we were goners on this one!" the defender who threw the smoke grenade sighed as he and his four comrades released the pressure.

"You see the damage they did?" another one asked as he looked at the devastated bank and all the corpses laying around. "We were lucky to get out of this alive!"

"I'm starting to miss the days of Overwatch," the chief said with allowing his mingun to cool down. "They would've arrived in a minutes matter and all these deaths could have been avoided..."

CLAP! CLAP! CLAP!

The sound of clapping interrupted the defenders' relief. It did not sound like the usual clapping of a civilian congratulating the defenders for their work. No; this sounded like the clapping of a bad guy mocking a hero. As this unpleasant sound drew closer, the five men took notice of an intruder inside the bank they failed to see before.

A 6'3 tall man dressed in black baggy jeans and a reddish-orange shirt. Leather gloves and military boots, all of them being black, covered his hands and feet. But the scariest part of his physic had to be the gas mask covering his face and only leaving his ocean blue eyes peeking through the glasses and his auburn-colored hair coming out from the back. Some sort of long gun rested on his back, being visible over his shoulder, and what looked like a fire axe rested on his right hip while being hooked up to his belt.

"Stop! Who are you?!" the leader asked, rising his weapon toward the newcomer which his comrades also did. An intimidating aura emanated from this figure and the mne felt their hands shaking for some reason.

"Calm down, gentlemen; I'm just an harmless man who came to retire some money from his bank account." This mysterious individual's voice sounded off and imposing through his gas mask.

"Huh, I don't know if you have a hearing problem, man, but we just finished a firefight in here!" one of the defenders said. "You are not allowed to come in here until the place is secured."

"Oh, but I know there have been a firefight in here...this is the reason I came..."

Before the defenders could ask another question, the mysterious man grabbed the long gun tied to his back. It looked like some sort of flamethrower but with no gas tank connected to it. However, a red can with a flame design was locked up to a compartment below the gun. Pulling the trigger, the man sent a jet of flame out of his weapon and right onto the five men.

At first, they did nothing but rise their arms to block the incoming attack. After all, their armors were designed to resist normal bullets, violent impacts and other threats; a small jet of fire wouldn't be able to damage them. However, as the leader got ready to attack the mysterious man, he felt a burning pain devouring his body. Upon further investigation, he realized in horror that the flames this man shot at him burnt through his armor like acid!

"Awww, such a lovely sight!" the man sighed with a grin as he watched the five man screaming in pain and rolling on the floor as the fire devoured them. "It should be every man's dream to be consumed by fire and getting to join our creator."

After many seconds of screaming agony which felt more like hours for everyone present, four of the five defenders fell to silence. Only the leader, despite his armor being destroyed and his skin burning more and more as time went by, kept struggling for his survival.

"How adorable, a brave man fighting against fire for his survival. It's so brave..." Pulling his flamethrower away, the masked man grabbed his fire axe which didn't have a wooden handle but one made of metal just like the cutting top painted in red. "...But so pointless..."

The masked man rose his fire axe above his head, the poor defender being unable to do anything but watch in horror as it was brought down upon him. The pyromaniac laughed behind his mask as he rose his fire axe and brought it down onto the helpless leader over and over again, continuing even after he stopped squirming and making any noise. After a total of 15 axe shot, the man stopped and stared at his blood-tainted fire axe with interest.

"Well, thank you for the fun," he panted. "Now, it's time to collect the money I came for."

"I don't think so!"

Before the pyromaniac could make a step toward the vault, a laser blast hit the floor right in front of him. He rose his head just in time to see some brown-haired girl wearing an orange dress and glasses darting out of nowhere in front of the vault. The masked man stared at her for a moment before smiling.

"I wasn't expecting to meet a former Overwatch member today. You're that Tracer guy right?"

"You know very well that I'm a girl, Flynn!" Tracer spat in anger. She then looked at the burnt corpses on the floor. "Damn, I wanted to arrive before this could happen..." She then glared at the pyromaniac named Flynn and pointe dher two blasters at him. "You're gonna regret doing that, Flynn!"

"Oh, is that so?" Flynn chuckled before taking out his flamethrower again. "Why don't you get closer and meet my little friend? His name's Peppermouth!"

Two pair of eyes glared at each other through protection glasses and gas mask. On this day happened the fight remembered as the fastest hero alive against the pyromaniac...


End file.
